She's Back
"She's Back" is a Season 5 thread written on April 11, 2015. It takes place after "Will Not Let You Down." Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: 'After the conversation with King Haddock, Grey had returned to her duties around the camp. Thankfully, the respite was still going on, so there was still time to prepare for the next battle. While she was reading some reports the guards had given her, Grey looked up and saw Grey approaching her. “Hey, bud,” she said smiling. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled at his sister. “Hey Grey, how’s Mr. McCrabby doing?” He asked, teasing the king, though genuinely concerned about him. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey rolled her eyes at his nickname for the King. “Well, let’s just say…I think he’ll be okay. He’s strong, and he has a lot of people to support him.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded. “Good good. So I take it then you’re in charge for a while then.” '''Grey Bergman: '“That I am,” she said. Her face suddenly became saddened. “Although, this whole thing maybe more than a while.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg shrugged. “Well a while is an indefinite amount of time so you could, in fact, be in charge for a while '''Grey Bergman: '''She chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so,” she said. “It’s just that…before I was his second-in-command. All I had to do was carry out his orders and help him make the decisions. Now, I’m the leader. I have to somehow lead everyone to victory in Ragnorak. How can I possibly do that when the only leading I’ve ever done was the smuggled weapons mission?” '''Greg Ericson: '“Hey don’t diss the weapons smuggling mission.” Greg said pretending to sound offended. “But seriously, you’ll do fine. I know you will. You do all that you can to lead these people the right way, I’ve seen it. Just keep doing what you’re doing and everything will be ok. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at the teen and gratefully patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks, bud,” she said before sighing, “but it’s going to be rough. Orskaf may be dead, but his men are definitely not going to happy about it. They’ll really be out for blood now. Plus, we got that assassin of Loki’s running around. Who knows when she’ll strike next, and…if any of them find out about Haddock…they’ll surely take advantage of that.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg stretched his arms above his head, cracking his knuckles. “We’ll deal with them as they come. Though I would recommend that Haddock have more guards or something. Not that I don’t think Stonegit can’t handle it, but the Haddock’s always been able to defend himself as well. That isn’t really an option now.” '''Grey Bergman: '“No, you’re right,” she said taking in what Greg just said. “As much as I hate to say it, there’s very little Haddock can do now when it comes to defending himself. Stonegit will stay with him, and he has the little Changewing. But we can’t just put all the pressure on them. They’ll need help. I’ll talk to the Captain of the Guard and see who he would recommend.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded. “Well whatever I can do to help. Just ask me to do something and I’ll do it.” He said with enthusiasm. He really wanted this to work for Grey, so he was willing to help in anyway possible. '''Grey Bergman: '“Hmm,” she stroked her chin trying to figure out what Greg could do for the time being, “well, you know what? Maybe you could–AAH!” She suddenly doubled over as she felt something strange enter into her mind. 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''A dark, shadowy figure began coalescing next to the two of them, and the force continued working its way through Grey’s consciousness, rooting itself deeply in her thoughts. The form became more and more clear, a tall, hunched-over person with their back to them. The transfer completed and the Warden sagged in place, lifting her head a little bit. She did not speak, only continued to face away from them, keeping her face hidden, staring into the distance, unfocused. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg was filled with fear seeing Grey hunch over, but that soon changed to curiosity as he saw the shadowy figure appear. He was then filled with joy,happy to see that Nala had returned, but he was soon concerned seeing how she was acting. “Hey Nala.” Greg said softly as he approached her. “What’s wrong?” He asked, placing a hand on her back. '''Grey Bergman: '''She hissed as she held herself. Ever though she was busy being in pain, she could hear Greg happliy and…casually…greeting the Warden. Then again, he didn’t know what she did. What would happen when he did? Despite the rebels looking at her with great concern, she gave the Warden an irritated look. “Yeesh, you think you could’ve given me a warning before you do that?” she said. “What did you do that for?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Her eye shifted slightly but she remained unmoving. Using her name irritated some sensitive part far down below the numbness but she didn’t care. She didn’t care any more. Her fear at them learning what had happened overruled any happiness she felt upon seeing her little one. '''I had to come back, '''she said simply in answer to Grey. She fell silent again. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg frowned as she ignored his question. He stooped down and put his arm around her. “Come on Nala, you can talk to me.” He said quietly. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked up at the demon. It was weird feeling her presence within her own body and seeing Nala herself standing in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed together in sadness as she remembered the conversation she and Haddock had not too long ago. “Does…returning have anything to do…with him?” she asked. There was no question as to whom Grey was referring. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Nalaagura opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, swallowing hard. Without warning, she ducked her head and covered her face with a slender, shaking hand. Her shoulders began to heave with sobs and she sank to her knees, refusing to look at either Greg or Grey. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s heart went out to the demon. Whatever had happened since her return was clearly troubling her. He turned so that she was in front of him and wrapped both his arms around her, rubbing her back with one hand. “Shh shh.” Greg whispered. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Let it all out.” '''Grey Bergman: 'The Lady sighed as she knelt down to the Warden and Greg. She gently lifted the Warden’s chin and smiled sadly at the demon. “W-Nala,” she whispered, “he told me it was you. I’m…not angry. I’m just…upset that… I just…I want to know what happened and why.” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: It’s all m-my fault,'she cried into Greg’s shoulder.'I d-d-didn’t mean to, I…I j-just felt so angry and…and scared…I thought…I thought Stonegit was…was…'She nuzzled her forehead into Greg’s neck, trembling all over. She savored the contact now, knowing that once the boy found out, he’d be sure to push her away, he’d be scared and confused, and rightly so. Grey’s hand passed through her chin and she looked up anyways, face screwed up in pain and openly showing every emotion coursing through her. She shook her head mutely and pressed into Greg again, still afraid to touch his mind. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg just held her rubbing her back, completely unaware of what they were talking about. “Shhhh. It’s okay Nala. Just tell me what happened, okay?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Nala…” Grey whispered, “please…tell us the truth. We promise…we won’t turn you away.” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: You can’t promise that, '''she said miserably, bitterly.'You should not be around me. I’m dangerous. ' With that, she released Greg and scooted away, sealing off her mind from theirs entirely.'You’ll find out soon enough, Greg. I’m surprised you do not know what happened already.'She covered the top of her head with her hands and shut her eyes tightly, resting her elbows on top of her thighs. '''There is no more truth to tell. You know what occurred, Night Rider. Why don’t you tell him.'Her voice was purely utter self-loathing. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed. “Grey what is she talking about?” He said, wishing that his friend would stop crying. It hurt him to see her this upset. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed herself. This was not going to go well. Sure, Greg and King Haddock didn’t get along after what happened, but Greg had too big of a heart. How would he feel knowing what his best friend did? Grey took a deep breath and looked at Greg. “Uh…the thing is, bud,” she began, “um….” she swallowed before continuing, “King Haddock getting…paralyzed…wasn’t an accident. Someone…caused it…” Her eyes quickly darted to the Warden and then back at Greg hoping he got the hint thus keeping her from actually saying it. '''Greg Ericson: '(lost response) 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The only response Nalaagura gave to his touch was the softening of her shoulders, a kind of melting movement, relaxing in his arms but not hugging him back. The relief she felt was sweet but not enough to overcome her guilt, or to erase what had happened. '''I should leave for good,'she said softly,'''since nobody will want me here when they discover the truth. But I feel you all would be in greater danger if I were to do so now. Greg Ericson: 'Greg sighed and held her tighter. “You don’t have to go. I don’t think anyone needs to find out about this.” He turned to his sister. “Do they Grey?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed. “Greg, as much as I would like to keep this quiet,” she began, “you know I can’t do that. I can’t keep secrets from these guys, especially when I need to lead them. Being in an army or a rebellion involves trust, and they will want to know how our leader became paralyzed. So, Nala, you have a choice to make. You can either own up to your mistakes and tell the rebels and let them see how sorry you are, or leave forever and keep running away from your mistakes for the rest of your life and let me tell them.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''She sighed. '''I suppose…this is the final battle. I may as well tell them…the king will if I do not.'The Warden tilted her head back to the smoky sky, exhaling. '''I wish it was not so difficult for them to understand. All I want is for them not to see me as an enemy, to see that I wish to protect and help them. But everything I attempt seems to only traumatize and antagonize them more. Greg Ericson: '''“I think,” Greg said. “I think the reason they all still…” He paused trying think of a word besides hate. “Dislike you,” He finally settled on. “Is because you’ve never done something like this before. You’ve never stood up and apologized for what you’ve done. I think this might actually be the first step to showing them.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''She paused, pressing her lips together. '''I think you’re right… '''She took a slow breath. '''All right. When…when do you want me to do it? Greg Ericson: '“Not tonight.” Greg said as he stroked Nala’s back. “It’s been a rough day. Plus it will give you time to think of something to say.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Greg’s right,” the Lady said kneeling down next to her adoptive little brother and the demon. “You can do it tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully we’ll have some time before the next battle.” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: I will. ' Already beginning to steel herself, she looked at the two of them. '''I’m so sorry. The damage is irreparable, but I will try and do what I can. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled at the demon. “I know you are Nala, and I forgive you.” He didn’t want to say it was okay, because clearly it wasn’t but she needed to know that she was forgiven. “I love you Nala.” He said as he kissed the top of her head, the way you would a close sibling. '''Grey Bergman: '“I do, too,” Grey said, “and no matter what happens tomorrow, you’ll always have me, Greg, Warren, and Asha. I promise.” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''She caught Greg’s wrists as he started to move away, staring into his eyes as her emotions swelled. '''Thank you, Greg. '''She closed her eyes and finally let her mind spill into his, melding with him once more so they were one consciousness, just like she had before, feeling so much gratitude for his big heart. Her forehead touched his for a heartbeat. '''And thank you, Grey. I apologize for possessing you so abruptly. You will both be there tomorrow? ' 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled feeling the oneness once more. “Of course we will Nala, we’re there to support you. Like family, right Grey?” '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey gently smiled and nodded. “Right,” she said. “Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.” Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:The Warden Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson